The BSCD Center described in this competing continuation P30 application is comprised of 15 affiliated R01 research projects, with 12 individual investigators - five R01 projects from NIDCD and the others addressing NIDCD mission areas with funding from NICHD, NIA, NIDCR, NIMH, and NIAAA. The individual research projects involve studies of symptoms, etiology, diagnosis of and intervention with language impairments in children, language growth trajectories, sensorimotor aspects of speech production in infants and children, speech and lexical representations in children and adults, age-related communicative decline in elder adults, infant visual neuroperceptual development as a predictor of later cognitive development, and cerebellar control of motor learning. Disease entities include speech and language impairments and associated reading difficulties of children and adults;mental retardation;autism;cleft lip and palate;sensorimotor impairments to infant orofacial mechanisms;dementia;Alzheimer's disease, schizophrenia, and fetal alcohol syndrome. Outcomes of the investigators'research programs include documentation of growth curves of grammar and language of SLI;a device for measuring infant's orofacial sensorimotor functioning;attentional predictors of vocabulary from infancy;an identified clinical linguistic marker of dementia/Alzheimer disease;identification of the role of language deficits in reading deficits;identification of phonological influences on lexical acquisition of children and adults;and investigation of the neuroscience of learning in studies of cerebellar cortex . The Center provides support for current and future research, and new collaborative research, via an Administrative Core and three Research Cores: Participant Recruitment and Management (PARC), Digital and Electrical Engineering (DEEC), and Analytic Techniques and Technology (AT&T).